Untwisted!
by xOx-Waiting-For-My-Vampire-xOx
Summary: My Version Of Twilight, Ah ofcourse. There's been alot of these done, but I beg of you. Give it a go! Cannon Pairings: Rated T for Paranoia and 'Suggestive' language, Only a bit though, a lot of Fluffy Godness! As many main events in book will happen.
1. 1st Day Of School

**A.N: Hey readers just writing to say that ALL OF THIS belongs to the awesomeness of STEPHANIE MEYER!! Lol. Ty for at least bothering to CLICK the link!! Okay, so I'm gonna stop writing the A/N and get on with the story huh?**

"_It's a new dawn....it's a new day....It's a new liiiifeee! And I'm feeelliinngg GOOOOOOODDDDDD!"  
_~  
The alarm clock woke me up to a new day of school. Crap. I have no problem with school, I just have absolutely no doubt that it will be just like any other school: The populars, the geeks, the maths club, the school newspapers and the overall rejects- and I won't fit into any of them._  
_  
I walked down stairs to find a note from Charlie on the counter. It read:

"_Dear Bella_

The chief called in sick so I had to go in early, I'll be back around 8. Warm up some lasagne for yourself and leave me what you don't want

_Have a Great Day_

Charlie"

I stuck some pop tarts inthe toaster and went upstair_s _to get ready_. _I ended up wearing a simple white v-neck, long sleeved blouse (**A/N: The one she wore when Edward started talking to her) **a pair of washed out jeans and a pair of sneekers, I was about to put my hair up when I heard the smoke-alarm downstairs. Great, No breakfast for Bella...I took the black pop tarts out of the toaster and put them in the bin before grabbing my jacket and my car keys from the ledge. I don't have a fancy car or anything it's just a Chevy, but I love it.

It was a long drive, but I had my music to accompany me so it weren't that boring, but the rain was very, very annoying as the wind-shield wipers are on the fritz. Apparently the drive wasn't long enough as I was early, so I sat in the cafeteria and answered the same 3 questions around 100 times.  
I swear it's like I'm a shiny new toy...

By my 2nd lesson I already new 6 people:

Angela: genuinely nice but was very quiet  
Eric: was also nice, but was a little too enthusiastic about helping me around...  
Lauren: She was a loud mouth, and made it obvious that she didn't like me  
Jess: A friend of Laurens but no-where-near as bitchy- she actually said hi  
Mike: One of the jokers of the gang, but very nice- Jess made it obvious hat she likes him but he seemed oblivious  
Tyler: Quite similar to Mike. But it was Lauren that liked him. She must've thought of me as competition as she looked like she was going to slap me when Tyler shook my hand...

3rd I had Spanish, this was when Angela introduced me to a boy named Ben. He was very sweet but didn't take his eyes off her all lesson. I didn't know a word of what miss was saying so I just nodded when everybody else did, this school is bigger than I thought. Looking out the window I could see at least 4 more blocks. One of which was for the seniors I believe.

_Urgh. Biology, _4th lesson, just before Gym. Great!

I waked in to see at least 30 students of which I only knew 4, they were paired up though. I'd get partnerd with a complete stranger.

I was greeted with:

"Why don't you sit over there, next to Edward" by Mr Banner, it looked like I wasn't the only bored one, as the boy I sat next to seemed to be asleep, I couldn't help noticing the wonderful bronze colour of his hair. I turned my attention to the front to try and concentrate but all I could see was Jess and Lauren turned towards me open-mouthed.

"And the group that identify the most correctly will get..."

"The golden onion" the class seemed to finish off Mr Banners sentence half-heartedly.

I noticed that Edward was waking up. He looked at me, I could see that much from the corner of my eye. I wasn't going to make eye-contact with him. It will only lead to even more un-necessary jealousy between Lauren and me.

"Erm....Hi....." The boy said, fully turning to face me

I was gob-smacked. He was....he was..... words could not describe it, his face was pale and absolutely flawless, no spots, no freckles, not even a blemish. His face was symmetrical, I was sure. I mean, I couldn't find anything out of place...I turned to say hello but was stunned, his eyes were a wonderful emerald green colour._They have to be contacts!_ I thought. I must've been staring as he grinned a perfect, un-even smile that leaned slightly to the right.

"Oh, hi....I'm Bella" I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He took my hand an gently shook it. It sent every nerve ending in my hand wild, like a little electric shock.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm sorry for my ignorance" _What Ignorance?_

"I shouldn't of fell asleep. That was rude of me" _Wow. Good looking and polite. Bella, you are so out of your league  
_  
"No problem. I don't blame you. We did this in Phoenix, it is dreadfully boring" I said, making him chuckle...put it this way, if looks could kill, I'd be dead and Jess would be dancing round my body.

"Have you already done this?"

"Yea. I was in advanced placement Biology.." I explained, my cheeks turning red, no doubt.

"Nice. I moved from Alaska a couple of years ago. You probably are as bored as I was then."

"Alaska, huh? Isn't it like really cold there?"

"Yup!" He said with yet another heart-stopping smile

The rest of the lesson went on pretty much like that, we'd finished the work between us in the first half so we just talked the 2nd. It was strange, in one hour he probably knew more about me than anyone else. I learnt a lot about him too, He has 2 brother and 2 sisters (all adopted), Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are all older than him and Alice was in the same year as us. His mom died giving birth so his aunty Esme and her husband Carlisle adopted him. He plays: Piano, Guitar and some violin and loves baseball...he laughed when he found out that baseball was the reason I moved.

"You just can't get away from it, It's the American pass time!" He said cheerfully.

I felt comfortable talking to Edward and he seemed comfortable talking to me. Too soon the bell rang.

"Hey...ermmm" Her started scratching the back of his head

"I was wondering if you would like me to erm...walk you to your next class?"_ Oh My Gosh! He just said that!!! Edward Cullen just asked you to walk with him to next class! Wait okay Bella, Keep your cool...  
_"Sure, that sounds great" _Hey. I handled that pretty cool. Maybe I'm not that hopeless!  
_Of course that's what I thought before my sneeker lace got caught on the stool leg. This caused me to trip up and drop all my books. Jess and Lauren thought this was hilarious and were bent over laughing.  
After unravelling my shoelace and tucking it back into my sneeker I turned to get my books but, they weren't there. Then I noticed that Edward had picked them all up and had his hand out to help me up. I took it and pulled myself up...  
"Thanks" I said sheepishly...

"Are you hurt?"he asked.

"Huh? Don't you think it's funny?"

"Bella, you could of knocked your head on the desk on the way down or something. You could of been seriously hurt..."

"Oh...erm well then I'm fine, thanks"

"Phew, you scared me there"_ He was....worried?  
_  
"Sorry" was all I could say

"C'mon" he said, he picked up all of my books and placed his hand lightly on the small of my back gently pushing me out the door, but kept it there after we were out the classroom...

"So, what you got?"He asked

"Gym...eurghh" My reaction made him laugh

"Yea. It can be a real pain" he agreed

"So. What have you got next?" I asked, _friends could ask that and not seem desperate, couldn't they?_"

!Spanish. It's only across from the changing rooms, I could walk you to your next lesson if you want, it's no bother. This school is like a maze" I was stunned

"Sure. That's really nice of you. Thanks" I managed to get out

"Here it is. Oh and a little pointer, get the locker on the end, it's always the biggest" he said with a wink

"Sure. Thanks again" I said before watching him walk off, he was smiling at something....

I walked into the changing rooms and got the locker on the end, I was mid-way through when a small pixie-like girl walked up to her locker, which was next to mine.

"Hi! You must be new, I'm Alice!" She chirped...she seemed nice enough, but there was something familiar about her..

"Hiya. I'm Bella"

"So. You already learnt the locker trick eh? Your learning fast."

"Yea, a friend told it me"

"Cool"

I liked Alice, she was nice and very enthusiastic, playing Volleyball with her was hilarious she 'accidentally' spiked the ball and hit both Jess and Lauren, I could tell that I was going to get along great with Alice...for once, Gym was fun...of course it was no match for what was coming up. Edward was going to escort me to my next class, and no-matter how sad it sounds, I was actually really exited about it...I started to get changed

"So, what you all hyped up about?" Alice asked

"Huh?"_ I coudn't be that easy to read, could I?_

"Oh please. Your exited, I can tell your bright red!"

"Oh it's nothing really..."

"You know I'll find out."

"Oh will you"?

"Yep!"

"Well your just gonna have to wait till then"

I got dressed then spent the rest of the time trying to de-frizz my hair. Alice helped me and put it up in a neat bun and made a small piece of hair hang from each side, It looked really cool as it made it look like I'd hardly made any effort at all! I Walked out of the changing room to see him lent against the wall with his jacket folded over one arm.

"Hiya, and thanks again" I said as I walked towards him

"My pleasure...Hey Alice" he said, I turned to see her waving at him,

"You know Alice?"

"Of course, Alice...My sister?" _Of course Alice Cullen! His sister!_

She walked towards me...

"Bella? You know my big bro?"

"I guess so.." I said, my puzzled expression must've been funny as they both chuckled..

"So, Eddie what you doing here?" She said her eyes darting from me to him

"I'm walking Bella to her next class, I know how difficult it is to get used to this place"

"Oh.....OOOOHHHHH!" She said looking at me and grinning._ Crap. Did she know!?  
_  
"Am I missing out here?" Edward asked, obviously puzzled by her reaction

"Nope. Girl stuff!" Alice chirped _Yep. She knew_

"Okay... SO what you got next?" Edward asked changing the subject

"Erm....hang on" I said looking at my timetable

"Music!"

"Me too!" Alice squealed

"And me" Edward said

"Is it good?"

"Huh?" Edward was glaring at Alice so he mustn't of understood my question...

"Music, Is it good?"

"It's okay." He murmured....concentrated on something else

"I really like it!" Alice said

"C'mon guys, were gonna be late!" she said grabbing both mine and Edwards arm pulling us to music. I really enjoyed music, it was fun I learnt a bit more about them both, Alice and Edward were biological brother and sister, but not twins... Alice was currently in a relationship with Jasper while Rosalie was dating Emmett.  
The Bell went.

"Woo! Dinner!" Alice squealed, I really couldn't understand what was so great about that, but I'm guessing that's Alice.

"Yup." Edward said before picking up his jacket and leaving me and Alice to talk

"OMG! YOU SO LIKE MY BROTHER!"

"I do not." I bluntly disagreed.

"Yes you do! YOUR GOING BRIGHT RED!" _Damn blush...._

"Alice!" I groaned

"I think he likes you to...." she lingered

"Really?!" I asked, a little too enthusiasticly

"I, Erm. That's nice" I correctd

She giggled before grabbing my arm and leading me to the cafeteria...I grabbed 2 slices of pizza, a red apple and a bottle of lemonade.

"Come meet the rest of us lot!" She chirped, She pushed me to her table and sat me down next to Edward.

"Who's this?" A curly blonde haired boy asked

"This is Bella" She said before snuggling up to him, I assume this was Jasper, which meant the brawny guy was Emmett

"Hey Bella!" He said

"Hi" Said Rosalie, _god. They weren't over-exadurating, she's gorgeous._

"Hey. Nice to meet you all" I said...

"Your brave" Emmett

"Emmett!" Edward groaned

"Why?"

"Coz nobody hangs around with us ..." Jasper chuckled

"It's coz were to cool for them." Emmett corrected

"You guys are so embarrassing" Edward said, I noticed he had his hand through his hair

"Aww are we embarrassing you in front of you girlfriend?" Emmett teased, this made both me and Edward go red, Alice was in hysterics and Rosalie & Jasper were both puzzled.

"You see. This is why Nobody wants to speak to you" Edward shot at Emmett

"I told you, I'm to cool for them all!" This made all of us laugh.

They welcomed me a lot, they made me feel like one of the gang. Well, apart from Emmett who just kept teasing me and Edward. That's when the bell went.

"Oh we gotta go to the senior block, See you guys, nice to meet ya Bella" Emmett said before he, Rosalie and Jasper exited the cafeteria.

"Oh. I got trig, see you guys!" Alice said before jumping off and skipping to class

"Sorry about that.."Edward said

"About what?"

"Emmett"

"Naww, that allright, It's just Emmett, you can't apologise for having a brother. It was fun actually.."

"So, what you got next?"

"Erm....Algebra."

"Cool, me too."

So we walked to class together, when the rest of the class saw us enter together, most of their jaws dropped- apart from Angela she just smiled and resumed talking to Ben.  
Algebra was a blast, me, Edward, Angela and Ben all sat on the same table, we all got on pretty well actually. Angela kept passing notes under the table asking questions as to why Edward had his arm around me in biology. _Hmmm...word spreads fast  
_  
The last bell went, me and Edward walked to the parking lot together.

"Hey, thanks alot, you've been a big help today. If it weren't for you I'd probably be at home right now.."

"How so?"

"Well, the amount of times you've stopped me from tripping up. I could of got sent home...missed gym"

"Yea, sorry about that"

"No need. Gym was actually fun, thanks to Alice"

I noticed a shiny Volvo parked next to my Chevy.

"Woah...."

"What?"

"How can somebody in school afford that!"

"A trust fund" I Raised my eyebrow questioningly

"It's mine" He admitted, a cheeky smile in place.

"Seriously?!"

"Yup."_ Okay: Rich, gorgeous, polite & smart...So out of my league.  
_  
"Seriously thanks, I think I know the school top to bottom now"

"So I guess you don't need an escort tomorrow then...." Edward said looking down

"Well, I don't need one but I guess I could do with someone to stop me from falling over?"

He looked up and smiled

"Great, see you tomorrow then. Meet me in the dining hall before school, okay?"

"Erm, see you tomorrow."

I said before turning round and getting into my van, I put the keys in the ignition and set off home.

_**A/N: There you go! Woah. Lol LOONG chapter there. I just got carried way with writing it, I won't continue with my story unless I hear that you lot want me to, and the only way to do that is to either PM or Review!**_

P.S I'd just like to say that I know there is alot of stories like this, I didn't copy or steal any of your ideas, this story has been in my head since I read the first book.


	2. Nice Kick For A Small Chick!

**A.N: Okay, It's been a while, I know. I'm sorry, Seriously...I wrote all this down in my note-book, but my nephew decided 2 play throw things in the bin, so...I'm improvising!**  
The next few weeks continued in much the same way, I would meet Edward and the gang in the cafeteria. Edward seemed to have loosened up a lot, as he tends to laugh a bit more and join in with the jokes. The electric feeling, however, did not change but I no longer shyed away from it; I embraced it.

"Hey Bella" Edward greeted, a smile tugging at his lips

"Hi, how was your weekend?" I said looking away. I still found it hard to compose a sentence when around him..

"Slow, very slow actually" _what's that suppost to mean!  
_  
"And you?" He asked, taking my jacket

"Good, didn't have alot of homework so I emailed my mom back in Phoenix"

"That's nice" He seemed preoccupied, I followed his gaze to see Alice giving him a knowing glance, she quickly smiled noticing that I had spotted her. She skipped over to us and motioned Jasper & Emmett to come.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett said, embracing me in yet another bone-crushing hug

"Hi Emmett"

"You ok?" he seemed oblivious to my suffocation

"I'd be better if I could breathe"

"Oops!" he smiled

"Better put you down then, ay?"

" Look! There' Rosalie!" He dropped me straight away and ran to the door of which Rosalie was entering.

"Oh, Bella, I was wondering. We were all planning to meet at Edwards to watch a movie, would you like to come?" Her smile gave it away, she knew I would come.

"Sure! That would be great, let me run it through Charlie though"

"Of course! Oh I can't wait!" She squealed, I peeked around her to see Edward giving me an apologetic smile.

"Oops, I'm running late, see ya guys!" she said, grabbing Jasper by he arm and dragging him out of the cafeteria."

"To Biology?" Edward said

"Yay!" I said, obviously over-exadurated. He chuckled at my attempt to be sarcastic and led me to biology. Don't get me wrong, bio is great but the video's are disastrous! And not just  
because I've seen the before. Sir flicked the light back on shortly after the bell had rung

"Interesting.." was all Edward said, before picking up my books and motioning me to follow.

"So, Friday, eh?" I said, casually slipping it into our conversation

"Yup" He said, popping the P

"Any ideas for the movie?" he asked, this startled me as I has assumed that they would've already picked one

"Erm...not really. I would love a good scare though" Horror movies had to be my second favourite type, romance had to be my first but I couldn't tell him that

"A horror girl, ah?" he said raising one of his eyebrows, causing his smile to become crooked I wish he didn't do that! I must've looked incompetent as I stood there gawking at his impossibly perfect face

"Wha...??" He chuckled at my puzzled expression

"Never mind" he laughed, shaking his head

The day has pretty much been the same as the last few. We sat outside the cafeteria on the benches near the baseball pitch, the sun was magnificent, and warm on my skin. I loved to see Edward in the sun, his skin glowed – it literally glowed, it showed off the magnificent shade of his eyes.

"JASPER!" Alice squealed, interrupting my ogling

I turned to see that Jasper had some how tricked Alice onto his back, he was now spinning and porously staggering . I saw the strange glint Edward had in his eye, before I knew it I was on his back and racing towards Jasper. I held on to Edward with all my might and ducked my head behind the back of his neck, before I knew it me and Alice (Rosalie refused to play such "childish games") were trying to kick each other of the opponents back. Dinner was a blast. Me and Alice drew 3-3, but I think she was better off than I. I could feel the bruises forming on my legs, Edward must've seen me grimace.

"Bella?" he said raising one eyebrow

"Oh, it's nothing. Alice kicks hard!" My joke didn't lift the look of concern on his face

"Hmm...Would you like me to give you a lift home?" He said scratching the back of his head. He seemed nervous. Weird.

"Okay!" I answered a little too eagerly, but he didn't notice. He looked relieved.

"So...I'll meet you at the parking lot after Trig?"

"Yea, erm...okay?" _  
_  
He took his usual trip of guiding me to my lesson. I was nearly bouncing up and down on my seat, Angela seemed to notice this as she raised an eyebrow at me questioningly, but was quickly distracted by Ben. I pretty much flew out of the class room towards the hall . ran up until the corner, that's when I slowed down to a slow pace. After all, I didn't want to seem eager did I? And there he was, leaning on his Volvo looking as beautiful as ever. He smiled as I came into his view and gave me a cheery wave.

"Hi" I greeted moving towards the passenger seat, but he beat me to it and opened the door for me.

"Thanks" I blushed, after all I wasn't used to being treated with such manners

"No problem" he said, showing me his wonderfully crooked smile before shutting my door and joining me in the front. He turned to me before we set off.

"Any requests?" he asked pointing to the CD player.

"What have you got?" He chucked me a very large CD wallet.

"Wow. You sure like your music" flicking through the wallet gave me an excuse to look down, his eyes were awfully enchanting

"Debussy?"

"Yea, I like classical" his voice sounded smooth, but I could tell he was embarrassed about it

"Claire de Lune has to be my favourite" his head shot up, he obviously wasn't expecting me to like classical, he stared at me intently for a while before smiling .

"You picket yet?"

"There's just so much to choose from.." I said, looking back

"Radio, then?"

"Please" I said. I looked over Edwards shoulder to see Alice, Emmett & Jasper staring at us intently, waiting for something...Rosalie looked like she didn't give a toss. Edward turned to see what I was looking at, but they were gone by then

"What?" A crook emerged in between his eyebrows

"Nothing" I laughed.

"Teenage Dirtbag!" I shouted,

"Classic" he chuckled, turning it up and speeding out of the car park

_...."Oh how she rocks, in keds and tube socks_" He sung, I could tell he was smiling

_"But she doesn't know who I am..."_ I challenged.

_"And she doesn't give a damn about me"_ He said, his gaze focused of my face, our singing was getting so loud that some of the passengers could hear us...

**_"COZ I'M JUST A TEENAGE DIRTBAG BABY!"_ **We shouted at the top of our voices, laughing at the faces passengers made  
_"_**_Yeah, I'M JUST A TEENAGE DIRTBAG BABY!"  
"listen to Iron Maiden with me!"_ **

It was the first time I saw Edward let loose, we laughed and shouted, then shouted some more. The wind was rushing through our hair as we crossed the highway.

"Oops..."

"Huh?"

"We missed the turn off" this would make our journey home at least 15 minutes longer..._Damn?_

"Well, that is a problem..." He said with an evil smirk,

"Ermm, I was wondering...would it be okay, with Charlie I mean, if you came out sometime?" Edward asked staring at the road anxiously

"Erm...Y-yeah, That, that would be fine..." I stuttered, I started to get dizzy...uh-oh....

"Bella, Breathe!" he shouted, but the car never swerved. I took in a deep breathe...I might as well push my luck...

"Well, wouldn't you need my number then, you know...just to sort it out" his face lit up. Even I didn't miss out that

"Okay" I noticed that we had just turned onto my street, we quickly exchanged numbers before he came to a stop outside of my house.

"Oh, well I guess this is goodbye" _did he sound unwilling, or was that just me?_ guess so" I turned to exit my door when I felt his hand on my shoulder

"could I pick you up tomorrow? I pass your street anyway, it wouldn't be any trouble"

"I-s-sure" I stuttered

"See you tomorrow" He said as I shut it car door._  
_

A/N: REVIEW!!


	3. I Must Be Dreaming NOBODY PINCH ME!

**A/N:** **Heyloo! Lil old me here! Just thanking you all for the GREAT re-action that I've had. 12 reviews for 2 chapters?! I'm flattered! I'm going to include Jacob and Co. Soon, very soon, But I think a lil more fluff before is the way to go! So, I'll let you read.. Enjoy my feeble attempt of writing a story OMG! How many of you have favourite me?! Woah. Thankyou!**

Disclaimer: If I owned anyone remotely like Edward Cullen, do you think I'd be on my laptop? No.

My thoughts were scrambled, it felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest! All I could thing about was seeing _him_ tomorrow. I set my alarm for earlier than usual. I wanted to make sure that I'd look nice, I could feel the piece of paper he's given me his number on in my pocket. Practically calling me... But, I couldn't of called him then, could I?

-------

_"Have I found you, Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth Big pill looming"_

Flightless bird, American mouth. What a brilliant song to wake up to. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my ears, hoping to go back to sleep. It took be about 2 minutes for my head to register why I'd chosen to wake up so early, as soon as I'd realised I flung myself out of bed running down stairs to make my breakfast. That's when I noticed that Charlie was still home, he hadn't gone to work yet.

"Hey Bells, nice to see you up so early"

"Yup"

"You seem exited, Is there anything you would like to tell me?" _Damn. I have never been a good liar..._"Ermm, a friend is picking my up from school today?" It came out as a question

"Would this be the same friend that dropped you off home?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Yea, damn. I have to get in the shower....Oh! Dad, would it be ok if I was to go to a friends tomorrow to watch a movie?"

"Which friends would these be?"

"The Cullens" He gulped. _Oops._Will Carlisle be there?" He asked.

"

"I think so. Were only watching a movie dad, it's no big deal" He sighed and agreed before shooting out of the door. _Damn_ Our little conversation left me running a little late, no time for breakfast, I ran into the bathroom and took a shower. I intended to hurry but the hot water couldn't be rushed. I grabbed a towel before running into my bedroom to sort out what I should wear.

It was sunny again, so I decided on a dark denim skirt (a little shorter than I would've liked) and a silky red top. The top was one of my favourites, and probably one of the only things in my wardrobe that Alice wouldn't have binned. Next, was my hair. It was ridiculous how big a deal I was making of an extra 15 minutes with Edward, but I wanted to look _nice; So _instead of drying my hair with a towel like I normally would've done, I took the time to blow-dry it and curled with my tongues, my hair was naturally curly so it didn't take that long. I looked at my dresser full of un-used make-up but decided against it, I didn't want to look like I was making too much of an effort. I grabbed my phone (which I hardly ever used) and my house keys, I looked out of the window to see he was already there, waiting patiently like the gentleman he was. He saw me look out of the window and smiled.

"Hello" he greeted, getting out to open the passenger door for me.

"Hi. Good night sleep?"

"Not really..." He frowned, but not to harshly.

"And you?" he asked. Being polite as always.

" Okay, I guess. I had to Email my mom..."

"You miss her?" he asked as we pulled out of my drive-way

"A little bit, she was like my best friend in a way. But, she seems happy with Phil, so I'm not that bothered"

"Oh. I'm allowed to go tomorrow, I asked Charlie last night" I wasn't going to let him know that I'd woken up early, that would be embarrassing

"That's good, it will be fun with you there" sincerity burned in his voice, causing me to make eye contact with him. One again, my heart stuttered.

"So, you decided on a movie?

"I haven't watched many horrors, but "The Ring" is meant to be good.

"Yea, It is... Samara is very scary though, are you _sure_ you can handle it?" he teased wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'll be fine....I think" He chuckled at my unsureity

"I'll protect you from the mean girl" he chuckled. It shocked me for a moment but I soon joined in, I could feel the heat once again, rising to my cheeks. I hid my face in my hands.

"Don't hide your face. I think it's cute" I froze

"T-the blush I mean" He corrected

"Music?" He asked, quickly changing the subject

"As long as you don't sing. That was unbearable" I teased

"Me! Never! I'm a brilliant singer, you on the other hand, well...that's a different story" He resorted, he tried to keep a straight face, but it didn't fool me. I continued to stare at him until he broke his composure, showing a brilliant crooked smile.

"Do you mind staring at me? It's distracting!" he laughed

"Why, would this be distracting" I asked moving my head a little further towards him. He took one hand off the wheel to nudge me, but the car didn't falter.

"One handed? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"So is distracting the driver" he answered turning towards me. He held my gaze, it's like I was trapped, trapped in a warm, emerald green pool. He didn't look away, but the car never swerved.. then I noticed how close our faces actually were. I blushed, but he didn't move an inchn, I started to tremble _How long had we been there?_ I didn't care, and neither did he.

That's when my phone buzzed. I snapped out of the trace, glancing at my phone,  
_  
What's taking you so long!  
Hurry Up!_  
_  
_"Alice..." I said, it felt like I was talking to myself rather that him, but he nodded anyhow.

We pulled into the car park and I reluctantly unbuttoned my seatbelt, he was already outside opening my door for me. I wasn't sure if the blush had faded from before or not. I must resemble a beetroot.

"Thanks" I said, it was almost a whisper

"Welcome" He answered, just as quiet, he put on his glasses hiding his perfect eyes. _That's probably for the best_ my head chanted. He once again, put his arm around my waist, but held a little tighter than usual, I wasn't complaining.

"People are staring" I muttered. This didn't seem to phase him

"Can you blame them?" I couldn't understand his cryptic answer. _What did he mean?  
_I inconspicuously leant into him, not close enough to cause suspicion, but close enough to make my heart stutter. I smelt his jacket. Unlike the concoction of Bio and cheap aftershave -which most boys our age would smell like- he smelt like lavender. Lavender, honey and another scent I couldn't put him finger on. Alice jumped from behind us...

"HEY GUYS! Oh my gosh! Bella, I was getting worried, why were you so late?, was it traffic? I mean, Edward normally drives like a maniac, oh Hi Edward! Bella, did you get my text? Oh, what did Charlie say about watching a movie, you got any in mind? Edward said you wanted horror but I don't know because I haven't really seen any horrors and the ones that he has are REALLY scary!" _WAS IT POSSIBLE TO SAY THAT MUCH, THAT FAST?!  
_  
"Alice! Don't pester Bella" Jasper said, emerging from behind her

"Jazzy!" she said before jumping up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey guys, Oh don't you two look cosy?" Emmett said, It took me a minute to realise that Edwards arm was still round my waist and I was leaning into him. Edward playfully thumped him on the arm.

"Shut up..."

"Now why would I wanna do that when I can tease you two all day?" He resorted. Wriggling his eyebrows

"Emmett! Leave them alone!" Rosalie scolded, she scowled when she saw me.

"C'mon Emmett, we should get going"

"But babe! We've got atleast 10 min.." He was silenced by 'the look'

"See ya guys" He said before walking off. Edward _still_ hadn't let go of me.

"Well, Me and Jazz here have gotta go, see you in Gym, yea Bella?" She then gave me the ' I want ALL the details' look before turning and walking away.

" What next?" I asked, looking up at Edward, I noticed that he took his glasses off

"Free period I think..." _  
__  
"_Yea, that sounds about right"

"So what would you like to do?"

"Would you mind coming into the cafeteria? I skipped breakfast.."

"Sure"

We walked in together, grabbing the attention of atleast half the student body. His arm was _still_ round my waist. He grabbed a bagel, so I assumed he was getting breakfast to, he told me to go grab us a seat. I removed myself from his grasp (reluctantly) and got a table for two near that was in the corner. That's when it clicked. He was buying the bagel for _me_.  
He sat down and passed the tray to me.

"How much was it?" I asked reaching into my purse

"Nothing that I can't afford" he said with a cheeky smile

" You don't expect me to let you buy that for me, do you?"

"I didn't expect you to let me" I sighed. Thoughtful, Charming, Rich, Gorgeous and, well.. he seemed to enjoy my company. I must be dreaming, NOBODY pinch me!

"So. Aren't you having any?"

"I don't eat breakfast"

"But it's the most important meal of the day"

"So my mother says"

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Positive"

I looked around to see Lauren, Ben, Mike, Angela, Jess and many other people who's name I had forgotten staring a us both, open-mouthed.

"You know people are staring?" I asked

"I know" he answered simply

"You know they think were an item.." I blushed at the thought _if only.  
_  
"Let them think that" That, surprised me. Alot.

"Y-you don't mind?" I stammered.

"Why would I? It keeps the guys away from you"

"As if!" I said, taking another bite into my bagel

"Your blind"

"I can see perfectly well"

"Yea, everything but yourself. How did you miss the numerous mouths drop when you walked in here?"

"Don't be stupid"

"I'm actually being very intelligent"

"If they dropped, they dropped because of you! I mean. Me? Mouths drop? Be serious."

"Why do you refuse to accept that you are a very beautiful girl?" I blushed, probably redder than ever before. He just called me _beautiful....  
_Laurens face was a picture.

"You realise several people just heard you say that?" I asked, looking down.

"I'm glad. Atleast_ they_ would beilive me!"

That's when the bell rang. _Had it been an hour already?!  
_  
"To Biology" he said with fake enthusiasm

"Oh the joy!"

He put his arm around my waist once again, then turned and said...  
"Don't you mind that they think that there is something going on between us?"

"No!" I answered a little too quickly

"I mean. I was bothered about you"

"To be honest. I like it" He said with a cheeky smile before we walked out of the cafeteria.

Biology was going to be fun.

Luv Al x

_**A/N: Whoa! 4 pages?! I didn't expect it to go on for that long. I just love them both so much. Woo! I just go on too much. A little fluffy chapter there. Hm.. something's coming? I need suggestions! Ppl REVIEW!!**__  
_


	4. Realisation

**A/N: Hey, Sam here. I know, I know, Been a while since I last updates but 1 chapter per day?! Gimme some credit! Gah! But, my speaking exam is done! And I can type wonderful worlds of Bella and Edward once again Woo! Oh, and may I point out, that if I WERE Stephanie Meyer (Which I am not) Edward would be mind, Jasper would be my friend Fiona's, Jacob would be Kerri's and Alice would be Stephens, The fact that it's not PROVES that I do not own anything to do with Twilight *sobs*.**

I slid into my usual seat next to Edward and listened to sir prattle on about something un-important.

"You enjoying this lesson as much as I am?" Edward teased, he probably noticed my lack of attention

"Maybe more" I answered, he stifled a laugh as Mr Banner turned towards us

"Something funny, Miss Swan?"

"No sir" I answered shyly, the whole class was staring at me

"I think maybe it would be better if you and Jessica were to swap seats for today, don't you?"

"Ermm...." arguing with a teach was pointless, either way you lost.  
I could see Jess was only too happy to swap seats with me. I didn't like the way she looked at him, it made my blood boil..

"Chop, chop Miss Swan" Mr Banner rushed, Edward smiled apologetically, but I could tell he was as happy about the swap as I was. I collected my things, took one last look at Edward and sat next to Mike Newton, _Oh the joy._

" The first should be the indicator-card, the second is a four-pronged applicator and the third is a sterile micro-lancet.." I saw the barbed wire as sir came towards mike....my stomach turned  
"All you have to do is prick the middle finger" He said jabbing Mike's finger "and squeeze the blood onto the indicator card..." The walls started spinning, I felt light. I knew what was coming..  
"Bella, are you okay?" Mr Banner asked, I swear I saw Edwards head snap up...

"Can I be excused?" I almost whispered

"Feeling a little faint?" _Understatement of the year...._  
I nodded.

"I'll take her" Mike said, a little too eagerly. He seemed very eager to put my arm round his neck and his round my waist, but I was too dizzy to care. I walked half way, then stopped. I couldn't move, so I slid away from Mike and sat down against the wall and put my head in my hands...I heard footsteps.

"Is she okay?" I heard that familiar velvety voice, he sounded worried.

"Yea, she just wants to rest here, go back to class" Mike was getting protective. I didn't like it, and apparently neither did he... The floor disappeared, I felt a slight swaying. I didn't have the strength to open my eyes but pulled myself closer to the warmth...

I felt the air-conditioning on my face, I opened my eyes to see that we were in the nurses office...

"She just fainted" Edward explained and the nurse gasped. He sat me down and slid next to me. I leant onto his shoulder as he put his arm around me...

"Cheer up, You don't have to sit next to Mike" Edward joked....

"Mmmh.." I mumbled... I was getting stronger but was no where near strong enough to pull myself off of him, _even if I wanted to...  
_  
"You comfy?" he joked again, trying to lighten the mood.

"Very; move and I'll kill you" I teased keeping my voice light

"You wouldn't be able to stand the blood and there is no way you would be able to strangle me..."

"I'll find a way..." I sat up now and lent back into Edwards arm.

"Gym next..."I groaned, we had _ dodge ball_ today..

"Would you like to skip gym with me?" he asked. My heart did a back-flip,

"Sure, I'd love too... Won't they get suspicious though, you and me just walking off?"

"Probably..." he mused

"Okay...so, what exactly do I have to do?" I asked, I'm a _terrible_ actress..

"Just stay here and look ill" He said, lightly smiling

"Done and done" He came back just over 3 minutes later...

"Where would you like to go?" He asked, giving me his hand to get up.

"Nowhere really, why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, that depends. Would you mind coming to Port Angeles?"

"That sounds great.." I said as he opened the car door for me

We set off, he was driving at that stupidly-fast speed again, normally I would've freaked, but I felt safe with Edward...That's when my mobile rang.

"_I like where we are  
when we drive in your car  
I like where we are  
here........"_

Oh, how appropriate

"Hello Goodbye are good" Edward commented with a smirk, pushing a little harder on the accelerator, making the car go a little faster.

"_Bella! Where are you?! YOU MISSED ME FLOOR LAUREN! Oh, Bella! It was amassing!!! But, that's not the point. Where are you, and more specifically, who are you with ...hhmmm...?" _ I could see her accusing eyes and her impatient tapping foot,

"I'm fine Alice, I fainted in biology. Edward was nice enough to offer to take me home"

"_Suuureee, well... you two have fun_

"OOH, OH, TELLL BELLA I SAID HII!" I heard Emmett shriek__

"Emmett said Hi"  
  
"Tell him I said hi"

"_TOLD YOU SHE LIKED ME!" _I heard him shriek once again,_  
_  
_"Oops. See you Alice, I erm..got to go!" _Please don't ask for Edward, please don't ask for Edward _  
_  
"_Wait! Put Edward on the phone!"_ Uh oh... Edward held his hand out, so was now driving 90+ mph ONE HANDED!

I passed him the phone...

"Yes, Yes I know!, Alice leave it. How do I know!? If it was obvious I would've noticed! I AM NOT BLIND! Alice this has nothing to do with you, stay out of it!" He said before hanging up.  
It wasn't that long before we arrived in Port Angeles, He opened the door for me, and gave me his hand as I got out. He slipped his arm around my waist while we were walking.

"So, did you want to go anywhere specifically?"

"Well, there is a nice coffee shop down the road..."

"Sounds great!" I noticed that we were getting strange looks from passers by, Older people in general. We walked down the long street like that. I slipped my arm around his waist, hoping that he wouldn't mind, and he just smiled. It was official. Every other person on that street thought that we were an item, and truth be told_, I liked it. _

He opened he café door for me and told me that I should get a seat. He turned and walked to the tills. I couldn't help but Sigh, That's when it hit me. I didn't have a crush on Edward Cullen. I was absolutely In love with him, the reason his eyes capture me, the reason behind the strange sensation I get, when he is so much as in the same room as me. _I was Unconditionally and Irrevocably In love with him._

_**A/N: Hey! Me again, and before you smite me for my cheesy-ness This is a re-write of twilight. So Uber-Cheesy soppy lovey-dovey lines will be in place (e.g lion & lamb, time of day. And any others I can think of! So BE WARNED!  
P.s: If you want something to happen! REVIEW!  
If you don't want something to happen REVIEW!  
And If you couldn't give a monkeys arse about the story coz it's just a fanfiction REWIEW ANYWAY!**_


	5. Just Talking

**A/N: *dodges flying tomatoes* Allright! I know, It's been a while but, well Word stopped working, and If I was you I'd be honoured because I'm suppost to be spending my time REVISING for my GCSE FRENCH exam. Yea. So, there. Well, I'll start writing before any more flying foods come my way **

*~*~*

I didn't notice that I was staring out the window until I heard Edward approach with my coffee.

"Thanks" I replied sheepishly.

"No Problem, hey. Are you okay? Something seems to be bothering you.." _aww, he was concerned..._

"I'm _fine_. How about yourself?"

"I'm okay I guess" _Uhoh..._I guess?"

"

" This place is getting pretty crouded. Would you like to go somewhere else?" _alone time with __Edward...not complaining.  
_  
"That sounds great, just let me finished my coffee" I said before taking the last sip. It was extremely hot and burned my throat, but I didn't care. I was looking forward to getting out of that place just as much as Edward. He (being the gentleman he was) opened the door for me...

"Ladies first" he said with a teasing smile _Oh, how I loved his smile.._thank you" I said turning away before my blush became apparent, when it was gone I turned back to Edward

"

"Where did you park your car, again?" I knew that he parked it down the street. I just wanted to hear his voice...

"Just down the street" he chuckled...

"Are you cold? Here, have my jacket." He asked, noticing me shiver

"No, you'll get cold." _Stupid, stupid Bella. Why didn't I just say yes! _He unzipped his jacked and using his hands in his pockets opened it.

"C'mon in" he teased. I wrapped my arms around his toasty-warm waist. _This is why you didn't say yes. Result!_Anybody home?" I asked, once I was covered by his jacket. This made him chuckle.

"

"Better?" he asked, referring to me in his jacket  
**  
"**Alot!" I expressed, causing me to blush, making him chuckle once again. 127 seconds (and 37 awing gazes by pedestrians) later, we were in his car. He tapped the spring-board impatiently as he waited for the car to start.

"So, where were you planning on going?" I asked trying not to be nosey

"What about my place? My mum and dad won't be in 'till later, so that wouldn't be a problem"

"That sounds good!" I said, excitedly

"Ermm, I mean. If your sure it's not a problem that is.." I said, blushing , again.

"Of course not! I hope you don't mind badgering though, they'll be alot of questions asked when Emmett comes home"

"Not at all"

The rest of the day flew by, I was just enjoying his company...his extremely curious company. He asked me every question under the sun. From my first childhood pet to my favourite colour, we ended up in his room listening to his music. I quickly established that we had _exactly_ the same taste in music.

"YOU GUYS BETTER PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON BEFORE WE COME UP YOU GUYS!" Emmett shouted as he entered the house. We walked out of Edwards room and stood at the top of the stairs. By this point, I was blushing furiously.

"There you are...did you guys, erm.. enjoy yourselves?" he said sniggering.

"We only listened to music..." I said sheepishly.

"Yea. Right. You two were _alone_ for the whole day in Edwards room and all you did was listen to music.. whatever you say."

"Shut up Emmett, he said before running down the stairs to greet the rest, playfully punching Emmett on the arm, Alice was the only one who actually seemed concerned.

" Bella, are you alright? You seem a little flushed" everybody started laughing then. Emmett the  
loudest of all,

"I mean, because I heard you passed out in Bio" she amended

"Probably because she had to sit next to Mike, who wouldn't." Edward sneered. This made, even me, laugh.

"Am I sensing a little sour grapes, ah Edward?" Jasper said opening the door.

"Allright guys, leave them alone" Alice reasoned.

"Oh, Bella while your here you _have_ to come to my room. You haven't seen my wardrobe yet!"  
I groaned internally..

"Now, now Alice. No stealing Bella off Edward. He's _her _guest" Emmett said cracking into another round of laughter.

" Sure, I'd love to Alice" I said glaring at Emmett, Edward smiled apologetically. I looked straight to the floor, trying (and failing) to hide my blush. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room before I had chance to catch Emmet's next snide comment.

"Now, Now, now. What do we have here? Hmm..." She said searching through her wardrobe.

"I don't know, It's your wardrobe" I said gently

"I meant about you and Edward! Spill!"

*~*~*~*~  
**EPov (Hurrah!)**

I watched Alice and Bella depart..

"What was all that about man, I was only kiddin!" Emmett wined

"Yea well. It's not funny, you just embarrassed us both" I Almost growled.

"Oh, take a joke" Rose quipped.

"Easy for you to say" I muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear

" I'd shut it if I was you Edward..."

"But your not me" I interrupted.

"Incase you haven't noticed. I am a girl. I know things, I see things that _your_ stupid male brain wouldn't even be able to _start_ to comprehend. I'm not as stupid and as gullible as this oaf here is." She said motioning to Emmett.Was all I could think. How? I hadn't made my feeling for Bella _that_ obvious have I? She noticed my internal struggle

"She knows."

"Your hot when your annoyed.." Emmett interrupted once again, pulling Rosalie through to the living room. I sighed.

"I wouldn't go in there for _atleast_ half an hour if I was you, It's bound to be somewhat disturbing  
Jasper said approaching me,

"We're women-less. What to do.." he teased, but he was no where near as antagonising as Emmett was.

**A/N: Love it, hate it? Next chapter will be about meeting Esme & Carlisle, I know. I'm exited already. I'm thinking they should do all but force Bella to stay for dinner, Lemme know your thoughts and Idea, all it takes is a Lil' thing called a review. Go on, Please! Just press that button, right there. Riight there... I'd say I'd give you a cookie, but they suck coz they make your computer play up. *ba-dum-dum-tsshhh* Lol, C'mon. That was funny...**

REVIEW!


	6. It's About Time!

**A/N: I know, that last chapter was short and awful. But, I'm ill and off school, so. Why not?**

Disclaimer: Yep. Of course, Edward has his arms round me right now, obviously. NOT!

**Bella Pov**

"Bella.." Alice wined

"No." What ever it was, I had no intention of doing it.

"I haven't asked anything yet!" yea, the blue blouse in her hands wasn't a give-away at all.

"The answer is still no"

"But, I mean. Look at it. I know you absolutely adore it, and I've never wore it, it will watch your skin so nicely!" I absolutely adored it, of course she was right, but she wasn't going to know it. She'd already conned me into taking 2 pairs of jeans: one skinny, one flared; A summer dress & a pair of converse!

"Alice! What will it look like to Esme if I walk out of your house wit half of your wardrobe! I can't accept it!"

"C'mon Bella, she practically knows you anyway, I mean she may not of met you but she's heard enough of you. I can guarantee that she already knows your favourite colour.." She giggled

_Oh snap. He's told her!_

"Oh chill out. He has no idea, it was really funny. he just walked up to me and asked me if I knew why you liked green" This, of course made me blush, yet again..

"As I was saying, Esme has heard loads about you. Edward doesn't shut up! He just doesn't know when to stop! She thinks of you two as a couple anyways. Emmett's innuendo's didn't help, I don't think Esme understood any of them, Carlisle on the other hand. Well, no wonder he's always in his office. He simply just doesn't want to know.."

"_Edward _talks about me" I asked in disbelief

"Yours so blind" was all she could say before shoving the blue blouse in my hands

"Alice I said n..." I started to argue but, yet again, she interrupted me.

"Look, it's this or shopping. Give me something to work with Bella!" I just sighed. I was too shocked to argue_..._I couldn't believe Esme thinks of me and Edward as an _item_, how embarrassing!

"Bella? Are you in there?" I heard Edward call from outside the door.

"_You two are so cute!" _ Alice mouthed before opening the door.

"See you two later" she giggled and looked at me again

"Have _fun" _ Then she shut the door. Edward came to sit on the floor next to the bean bag

"Esme is really exited about meeting you" Edward must've noticed me discomfort as he pulled me onto his lap

"Are you okay?"_ A bit better than okay!_

"Yea. Just nervous, what if she doesn't like me?"

"Your not bothered by my scary big brother, or my evil pixie sister, but when it comes to a nice gentle woman who is begging to meet you..." I playfully punched him on the arm

"Okay...But if she banished me, I'm blaming you.."

"Where are you two?! Guys!? GUYS! Don't make me come in there!" Emmett screamed from outside, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't wanna know.." he said before walking off. Edward pulled me off his lap and helped me up.

"I'm going to kill him" he muttered. We were walking out of the door, when I stepped on a pair of stray curlers, but as Edward was so close he stumbled and I fell on top of him. I was laughing too hard to get off.

"Eurr! God, guys Get a room!" Emmett screeched (yea, I said screeched) when he walked in , he abruptly shut the door and ran down the stairs. I could feel the vibrations on Alice's floor! We were still laughing when I finally managed to get off of him ** (I know, I know. Naughty for a T, But It's totally Un-Innuendoish) **We walked down the glass-like stairs hand in hand.

"You must be Bella!" Esme greeted as I entered the dinning room.

"And you must be Esme" I said, before she gave me a hug

"Edward! Don't be so rude! Sit down!" I couldn't help but laugh at Edward getting scolded by his mother. I heard the front door open and shut

"Carlisle! How was your day?" I Esme asked after putting me down. She scuttled off into the hall.

"Brilliant thank you" he said as he entered the living room.

"And you must be Bella" he said before shaking my hand and sitting opposite me, leaving me to sit between Alice and Edward.

Dinner went well, Esme was very welcoming & Carlisle was so optimistic! Unlike other doctors who complain about minor injuries, Carlisle was happy with his job. You could tell he enjoyed helping others. I was quite impressed with Emmett, he's said nothing so far. No innuendo's. No jokes. No, nothing. _ I was worried._ Edward squeezed my hand under the table. He must've been just as worried, Everybody had finished their dinner and were just talking when Emmett suddenly said

"Erm.. Bella." _Uh Oh....._

"Well, Not that I'm complaining...and your doing a good job and all...but, That's not Edwards Leg your footsie with" _ What!? I was doing no such thing! ... He is not going to get away from this..._

My thoughts were interrupted by a bang.

"Aww! My &?$%?£! Shin! Edward you ^$"*£%"

"Emmett!" Esme shouted.

"How _dare_ you use that sort of language in this house hold! Have you no manners?! Get to your room!"

"Bu..." He protested

"No buts!" Esme scolded. After he had gone Esme turned to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I'm so ashamed. I can assure you, that sort of language is not approved of"

"Oh, don't worry Esme. I probably hear worse at school anyway" _mostly coming from Emmett.._

"It's still unacceptable. I'll get the pots, go have fun!"

"Thank you Esme. Dinner was lovely"

"Oh, your welcome dear... I...have fun" It sounded like she was going to say something. But the look on Edwards face would shut anybody up.

"Well, we'll be off, won't we dear pixie of mine" Jasper said, helping Alice up.

"Why thank you" She said as she took his hand and exited through the window at the back of the kitchen. Esme looked fondly at where they had just been.

"To my room, Dear Lady?" Edward asked, extending his arm out to me.

"If you insist" I played along. Taking his arm. He walked me up the stairs to his room.

That's when I noticed the enormous rack of CD's against the west wall, and a CD played on pause.

"Ooh! What have you got on?" I skipped over to his CD case enthusiastically, this made him laugh

I pressed play and a wonderful tune came on..played by a piano, it almost sounded as if it was telling a story. It was sad..but wonderful at the same time.

"Woah." Was all I could say after it finished

"Moonlight Sonata" He said, coming up behind me sliding his arms around my waist. Oh, merciful god, If you are there. I love you. So very, very much.  
Breath caught in my throat.

"It's beautiful..."

"I guess so" He said dismissively, That when I finally plucked up the courage to turn around.

_Oh, Jesus._

We were closer than I thought. **( I was gonna end here. But thought that would be mean)**

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_ Was the only thing I could think. I was completely, as he put it, intoxicated by his presence. His eyes left mine only for a second. To flash down to my lips. I couldn't help it. If it wasn't for his arms around my waist...I'd be a puddle on the floor.

"Just Kiss her already!" Alice screamed... **(And here)**

I didn't check to see if she was in the room or not. I couldn't think of anything to do, so I did what she said. _I _Kissed _him! _But he didn't seem to mind, the opposite. He kissed back ; Alot. I was rejoicing, bubbling with euphoria. He liked me, just as much as I had dreamed and wished he would, He was kissing me back. Where was everybody? Everything? I don't know. It just disappeared. He was all that was there. He was all that mattered. He was all that existed, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. We pulled apart for air (Though I was quite happy to die of suffocation) He rested his fore-head on mine.

He couldn't speak , and neither could I.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Ha! So, what do yuuh think? 3 reviews for the last chapter! 3 REVIEWS! I don't know why I bother!! Geese! Can you hear me?**

**REVIEW . FLAMES ARE WELCOMED...well not too harsh.**


	7. A Newly Found Fear

**_A/N: Hello? Is anybody there? There is?! Really! Geese I thought you'd all died!!! I mean, One review! ONE!!! As I've said before. You guys are brilliant the amount of alerts I've recieved conserning this story beign added to favourite is AMASING! But a review would help! One little one! PLEASE?!_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**BPov!**

That's when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella, are you in there? I was just wondering what time you'd like to be home" Esme softly said before gently pushing the door open, I took a step away from Edward but he shortly followed and slid his arm around my waist. Esme must've noticed a change between me and Edward as her face lit up.

" I can see your busy" she said before she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Your face was so funny!" Edward said before chuckling, his eyes were still sparkling.

That's when I noticed how hot my face was, it wasn't the change in atmosphere that Esme noticed, it was my face. I looked to the floor trying to hide my blush behind my hair.

"Don't do that" Edward said softly before tucking my hair behind my ears and kissing the tip of my nose, what I did next surprised us both, I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist and tucking my face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm scared" was all I could say. The kiss was wonderful and dreadful all at the same time. I felt the alarm was going to go off and that I'd wake up. I was scared I'd leave him and he'd disappear, I was scared I'd wake up in a hospital, and I'd just passed out.

What he said next was possibly the simplest and sweetest thing anybody had said to me. He hadn't asked what I was scared about or laughed at me. He just simply said

"I'll protect you"

**Epov (Woo! Lol!)**"I'll protect you" Was the first and only thing I could say, her fear confused me, It gnawed at me, it taunted me. I wanted so badly to ask her what there was to fear, but that would be rude. Well, that was the satisfying answer I came up with as to why I didn't ask her, but I couldn't fool myself. I wasn't being polite ; I was scared of the answer.

So scared that her only fear would be me.

*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/n: I know. SO SHORT! but this is just a filler, I left myself on a tight spot there, nov after I've had the big Kiss scene done with I can get back to the long chapters that you guys love, and please guys. PLEAASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Claiming What Is Mine

**A/N: Lol. I got bored of waiting for your reviews so I updated. But seriously guys, why would people want to read a story with hardly any reviews! They wanna know if it's good! And to be honest, they're not the only ones! PLEASE! REVIEW! Tell me what you think, It won't take you long. I'm not asking for massive paragraphs, just a few words, OR LESS!**

_**B Pov!**_

I woke up the sound of birds singing. Seems I wasn't the only one happy, last night was possibly the best day of my life, I had told Edward how I felt & he complied. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, that was when I noticed my reflection. I wasn't the same girl I was yesterday. My eyes were almost sparkling, had colour to my face and most apparent of all ; I couldn't stop smiling.

"Bella! Come here a minute please" I heard Charlie call from downstairs.

"Hi dad!" I chirped. The buzz from last night was obviously far from over

"Somebody's happy I see. About time too" A crease appeared in his eyebrows giving his curiosity away

"I'm just exited about tonight, we decided we'd watch The Ring"

He spat some of his coffee back into his cup, I knew this wasn't a good sigh.

"At the Cullen's?" He asked,

"Yea. Remember dad, told you earlier this week?"

"Oh, so you did. And the parents will be there?" I could tell the worst was over ,_I need to buy him more of that coffee_,I thought. _ It mellows him out._

"Don't worry. Esme & Carlisle will be upstairs; Damn. Sorry dad. I have to get ready, I'm horribly late!" I shouted to him before running up the stairs, I threw everything out of my wardrobe until I found something I'd never worn before. I wore a cream nylon vest with a midnight blue, velvet wrap-round top that my mum, Renee, had bought me that Christmas.

My dark-blue denim 3-quaters jumped out at me, I knew Alice would kill to see me match my outfits up like this. I couldn't get over what effect Edward had had on me, all of a sudden I was blow drying my hair, matching my outfit and even putting make-up on. I was crazy, but yet I couldn't get enough.

**EPov (I'm getting good at this!)**

I impatiently paced up and down the hall waiting to pick Bella up. It was crazy, I'd known her for two weeks and I'd completely fallen for her. Was it healthy to feel so strong for a person you've know for so little time? If not, I was sick.

"Jesus Edward sit down your giving me a headache!" Alice shouted

"Edward just looking forward to picking up his girlfriend!" Emmett shouted , laughing at my impatience.

"She's not..." That's when I stopped my self. Because, I couldn't say that to him anymore she _was_ my_ girlfriend. _That's when I noticed the time. _8:30_, About bloody time too. I was in my car and driving to her house before Alice had chance to tell me, as expected. She was looking out of her bedroom window waiting for my arrival.

As soon as she saw me she ran out of her bedroom, I didn't have chance to count t 10 before she was running down the drive, I got out of the car and met her half way, just as eager to get her in my arms, she got run to me and almost jumped; wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"Hello to you too!" I laughed, shocked by her sudden boldness.

"Sorry" she said, blushing as she got down. I could've whimpered at the loss of contact, but I pulled her into a hug-like embrace. Nuzzling my face into her hair.

"I missed you" I said, enchanted with the way her hair smelt. _Strawberries_, I thought. _Always strawberries_

" I missed you more" she said resting her head into the crook of my neck

"I doubt that"

"But.." She was interrupted by Emmett's passing Jeep.

"WOO! GET SOME!!" he screamed whilst beeping his horn

"That's awkward.." she said pulling out of my embrace. I was surprised by how much this hurt. She must've seen my face as she giggled.

"I'm only locking my front door" she said before grabbing the key under the plant pot and putting it in her pocket.

"C'mon. Let's get to school" I said before opening her door for her.

The drive was wonderful, she held my hand the whole way, I noticed that it was extremely sunny where I parked so I grabbed my sunglasses out of the compartment and opened her car door,

"Oh My God" I heard Angela say, causing Mike, Tyler & the rest to turn. I didn't like the way Mike was ogling Bella's legs (Mind you, who can really blame him) So I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders protectively.

"Everybody's staring" she said, swinging her backpack onto her opposite shoulder.

"No, not him. He just looked" I said, referring to Ben, who had his eyes glued to Angela.

Bella suddenly looked quite annoyed, a brief evil smile appeared on her lips before she snuggled closer into my arm.

"I don't like girls staring at you. Your _mine"_ I could've easily had an aneurism right there and then, Bella getting possessive was possibly one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. I kissed her head (the only part of her that I could _reach)_ quite forcefully.

Bella, being the only one who had done the work already, didn't have to listen. So she spent the lesson distracting me. In the end I gave up, I agreed to a game of footsie. People got suspicious as to what exactly we were _doing _under the table after they heard Bella giggle. Again. I sighed when the bell rang.

"I don't know why your complaining. _You_ don't have Gym next"

"That's my point!" I explained

"I want to have Gym with you. I'll miss you." This was part of the reason why I didn't like Gym, that fact that I would miss her, but it wasn't the only one. The infatuation some of these boys had with Bella was _really_ getting on my nerves. I knew when Bella had gotten changed and walked out in her gym shorts and T shirt because I could almost _ feel_ the testosterone level in the school rise but, Bella being naive as she is, doesn't realise the effect she has on most boys, so is quite happy to play Volleyball with a team of guys.

I got to outside the changing rooms and couldn't hold it in any longer. They needed to know that she was _ mine_, I didn't give her chance to get through the door as I forcefully pulled her to me and cashed my lips against hers. She responded almost instantly, winding her finger through my hair as my hands went to her wait of their own accord. My tongue traced her lower lip begging for entrance. She quickly complied. I think we both forget where we were as Bella's teacher "Eh-hemd" us to break us apart. I pecked her once again before leaving her flustered and dizzy. I must say, I was pleased with the result. Most boys that were going to enter that changing room simply stood there open-mouthed and watched. _There._ Now, off to Spanish.

"Hey dude!" I heard Emmett call as I approached the classroom.

"Remind me to kill you before tonight" I playfully snarled.

"Tonight?" Emmett was confused, which was easily done.

"Well, we'll be watching a movie, will we not? And I actually intend on watching it"

"Look. As long as you and your new girlfriend don't start feeling each other up, you'll be fine. Speaking of which, what happened outside of Bella's changing room? I've heard words of a certain make-out session. Hmmmm?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. _Jesus, when they say word travels fast the don't half mean it._

"I just wanted to let the guys knows that Bella is off limits"

"Yea. I heard she looks pretty hot in her Gym shorts" I snarled, I knew he was only teasing but it had became a reflex of mine. Then I punched him, That wasn't a reflex. He just pissed me off.

"Jesus! MINI-GUY GOTTA PUNCH!" Emmett takes pride in his Burly size, so insists in calling everybody smaller than him; apart from Rose. But, I can't say I blame him for not wanting to annoy her.

Thanks to Emmett, Spanish was almost bare-able. But, I just couldn't wait to see Bella at dinner.

I walked into the cafeteria to see her already sat at our table with Alice and Rose.

I sat down next to her and slid my arm around her waist, which, thanks to the stools. Was easily manageable.

"How was Gym?" I asked.

"Alright, but thanks to a certain some-one. None of the guys would be on the same team of me. You did a good job of scaring them off" she replied bitterly.

"If you this the reason for me kissing you was to warn them off. You are dearly mistaken, believe it or not, you are _very_ desirable. Plus, your my girlfriend"

She moved her stool so it was closer to mine, so I knew the argument was over. It wouldn't have lasted long. I don't think any of us can stand to be annoyed at each other. She rested her head on my shoulder and kissed me once again; it wasn't a repeat of last time, but it wasn't exactly innocent either.

"Hey you guys! What did I say about feeling each other up!" Emmett wined. Which was totally unfair, him and Rosalie have much worse displays of affection.

"Deal with it" I muttered against Bella's lips.

Bella pulled away.

"Now the girls know your mine" she said, happy with her bravery.

_I wish she would stop saying that!_

That girl didn't know what she was doing to me, but Emmett did. He tried to hide his laughter, it took a while for Jasper to clock on, but when he did he found it hilarious.

Dinner was fun. Bella found it necessary to claim me as hers alot. I didn't mind.

**A/n: See long chapters are back. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! LIKE!ONE WORD OR SOMETHING! OR MAYBE NO EVEN A WORK MAYBE JUST A (y) Which is thumbs up on MSN. I will understand what you mean, but seriously ppl. I need ideas for the whole Movie scene.**


	9. Lemony Goodness!

**A/N: No, your not going crazy. I have just decided to update again, Hurrah!  
I apologise for the long LONG LONG LONG wait... atfirst, I had my French GCSE...THEN I had alodda coursework, then stuff happened that dinny make me wanna write about romance, BUT! I've stuck it out. So, Yea. BE HAPPY! I'm BACK!**

**P.S!!!! Be warned LEMON WILL HAPPEN. But! My story isn't based on it and it certainly won't happen alot... so I'm not changing the rating, that would just be silly, skip it if you want.**

_**Bella POV**_

Once again, all eyes were on me and Edward as we walked into maths ; I could almost see the green in so many girls complexion, it felt strange that they wanted to be me. I've always been the quiet one.

I sat down and unpacked my bag and prepared myself for possibly the longest maths lesson of my life. I couldn't concentrate on my work properly, I was either staring at two things either Edward or the clock that _never_ seemed to tick,

"Isabella?" The teacher shouted, pulling me out of my daze.

"Huh? What?" I asked

"Care to answer the question on the board?"

"Erm..."

"The answer is 5" Edward whispered into my ear

"Err...The answer is...5?"

"erm... why yes actually it is. Thank you" You could tell he was shocked and confused as to why answered the question.

It go to about 3 quarters thought the lesson and I was ready to explode, Edward was driving me _crazy!_ He slowly stroked his curled index finger up and down my thigh, sending shivers down my body, but I wasn't going to ask him to stop...I was enjoying his touch to much.

The bell _finally _ rang. I had to stop myself from jumping for joy! Because now I was _Edwards_.

The class finally started filing out as I slowly packed my bag.

_**Edward Pov**_

Finally! The day had ended after Bella had finished packing away I eagerly place my hands upon her hips and guided her out the door, we couldn't reach the car park fast enough. She hadn't said a thing the whole way home so I got worried.

"Bella...are you ok?" I asked, not quite sure if I wanted an answer.

"I'm fine! More than fine, ecstatic!"

"You haven't spoke the whole way... I got worried."

"Oh, Just thinking...How long until we get to your house?"

This made me chuckle, she was so impatient!

"Oh, not long now. About 5 minutes" I said, noticing the appearing forest in front of me.

A large smile appeared on her face as she saw my house. I couldn't help but smile, I loved the way she was so comfortable in my house. Then I got to wondering... would me and Bella ever have a house of our own, a life of our own; marriage, kids? This was crazy!

"I hope my house , when I'm older will look something like this. It's absolutely exquisite!"

"I'm sure it will" I said, half in a daze. It was only when I actually parked that I snapped out of it.

She was so eager, she didn't even give my chance to open her door , she literally jumped out of the car!

"So... would you like to come to my room?"

"Sure!"

She quickly took off her coat and her jacket, I took her hand and entwined our fingers, leading her up to my room. I was just through the door when she pounced on me, peppering my face with kisses.

"I love you" she said before capturing my lips in yet another kiss of hers, this time less innocent. Thank god my door was shut! I wound my fingers in her hair pulling her as close as possible, I wish she wouldn't act all dominant around me, she doesn't know what it does to me! We were both lied on the floor, each of her legs on either side of me, her chest was resting on mine. Our position was far from innocent, but so was our kiss, and I wasn't going to object or make any attempt to stop either of them, my arms were round her slowly making their way up her shirt, I couldn't stop myself but she didn't mind, she shifted down my body, but only a small amount. I crawled from underneath her, pulling ourselves apart just to lock my door, I didn't know how far we was going to go but I didn't want to get caught either way. I turned to see her shirt was off, the, was beautiful, I have to say.

I slowly walked back towards her and wrapped my around her waist and pushing her lips to mine, I thought for a second that I was too forceful, but it appeared not, we ended up in the same position as before, she unbuttoned my shirt and threw it across the room I put my hands behind her neck, touching the soft spot behind her ears causing a sound so quiet to come out of her mouth. Our kisses became for forceful, more needed, more passionate, she started rocking back an forth, I imagine that it was more her body acting on impulse than it was consciously, my thoughts became jumbled, Everything became Bella, everything I had : thought, felt, heard, smelt and saw was Bella, Bella, and the undeniable pleasure she was causing me. I had this thought deep down in my mind, that I should stop this. But I couldn't my body pushed any thoughts away I found myself rocking the very was that Bella was, I needed whatever I was building up to. It wasn't a request It was a necessity.

**Bella POV**

I was rocking backwards and forth causing a butterfly feeling in my stomach, willing me to move faster, then Edward went along with it, There was something that was going to happen, I couldn't tell what it was... but I wanted it, willed it, needed it. I could feel the impact that this was having on Edward and I was proud of it. I could make him feel that way, I knew what my body was doing, I was thinking in ways that I never thought I would...I couldn't help but this that this was wrong... my stomach started twisting and turning as whatever I was doing got faster, pushing deeper into him. My stomach felt warm, really warm. My legs began to tingle and twitch, I knew that whatever was going to happen was close, I sat up with my legs wrapped tightly round his waist and pulled him up with me, all of a sudden there was this rush in my lower stomach, I almost collapsed onto Edward, feeling completely exhausted...He soon fell back onto the floor, I rolled off of him because for the first time in while I felt like I could, we lay on the floor, both exhausted as each other... he turned to me, I felt the need to run out of the room, embarrassed by what I had done, but I was too tired.

"Bella?" He said, willing me to turn towards him, but I couldn't. He softly placed his finger and turned my head towards him, but I still couldn't look into his eyes.

"I love you" He said, before placing a kiss upon my lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" was all I could say, I was so ashamed of what I had done.

"Bella, we're young and in love...we could've done much _much_ worse.

"Your inlove with me?" I asked, I never really understood the difference between the two , being in love and loving someone, but from then on I did.

"I have to be. You all I think about... I can't ever see myself being in love with anybody else, ever." He answered

"Edward, this is crazy! We've known each other for two weeks!" I said, laughing

"And that's why I trust it" And that was all he said, ending the conversation.

That's when we heard Emmett.

"Hey guys! Put your clothes on before you come down stairs allright?"

At first, I laughed. That was until I discovered that we actually _did_ need to put out clothes on...this upset me. Edwards torso was just as perfect as his face, I didn't want it hidden by fabric. _Damn you_ thought, silently cursing Emmett. I put my blouse back on and waiter for Edward to put his shirt on, I couldn't help but sigh when it was buttoned up. He chuckled at this, and unlocked his door, and silently slipped his arm around my waist walking down the stairs.

We were welcomed by the sight of Emmett and Rosalie eating each others faces. Edward slightly tightened his grip. Poor boy.. I thought, sniggering out loud.

"Guys, you might wanna stop eating each others faces, Esme will be making dinner."

" I already am!" a voice said from behind the counter... _was she here the whole time?_

I could feel my cheeks go red as I took that though in. Boy, this was going to be a long night..

_**A/N: See, warned you there was Lemons, But! They won't b that many, unless I get an unusual amount of requests...Now I suggest to stop another big gap in reviewing times You guys REVIEW your little hearts out!**_


End file.
